All night long
by Mrs Horror
Summary: No habrá más sexo en una buena temporada. No más. Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del demonio perro. Su hembra acababa de darle un ultimátum con el sexo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se habían emparejado por las leyes de los yôukais. Y desde esa noche, no habían parado. Entre los árboles del Sengoku, en la cabaña de Kaede, en los manantiales, en la cocina de la madre de Kagome, en el fondo del pozo devora-huesos... ¡Hasta en los probadores de un centro comercial!<p>

En tantos lugares como al hanyô le apetecía. Porque sin duda, tenía un apetito voraz.

Y ahora se encontraban, tras _una muy buena sesión de sexo_, tumbados en la cama de la joven colegiala, acariciándose perezosamente. Ella, como una tonta enamorada, trazaba corazones imaginarios en el pecho de hombre, y él, como un tonto posesivo, paseaba sus garras por la femenina piel con lasciva y posesión.

Kagome tenía la piel erizada con tan sólo recordar las sensaciones tan _placenteras _que había sentido hacía apenas unos minutos antes. Porque la pasión de ese hanyô que tenía por pareja alcazaba a límites insospechados, tanto que dejaba a su cuerpo deseando por más.

Esos recuerdos y las caricias que recibía hacían que se le escapasen ligeras risas. Aunque eso, no le hiciera gracia a Inuyasha, que creía que se reía de él.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia, perra? – Preguntó el peliplateado.

– Nada, nada. Tranquilo, cosas mías –. Murmuraba contra su pecho, su compañera.

– Eres tan tonta –. Susurró a la nada, convencido de que ella no lo escucharía.

– ¿Qué demonios me has llamado? – La mirada iracunda de Kagome se clavó en sus ojos.

– Yo no... Yo... Kag, no quería... – Intentaba defenderse Inuyasha.

– No digas nada más. Ya ha quedado bastante claro – .

Kagome se separó bruscamente de los brazos del hanyô y se levantó dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Recogió el ahori rojo de Inuyasha y se lo ató al cuerpo, como si de un vestido corto se tratase. Mientras, Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, cubierto sólo por la fina sábana de la cama de ella, y la observaba, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar a la fiera en que se había transformado su mujer.

– Inuyasha – se giró la muchacha para encararlo, – no habrá más sexo en una buena temporada. No más –. Espetó Kagome.

Una vez dicho esto, la morena huyó -literalmente- de la habitación, dejando a un medio demonio anonado. Sorprendido, pasmado, asombrado, desconcertado. Todos los adjetivos que mostraran sorpresa no eran suficientes para describir el estado de shock en que se encontraba Inuyasha.

"_No habrá más sexo en una buena temporada. No más. No habrá más sexo en una buena temporada. No más. No habrá más sexo en una buena temporada. No más" _Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del demonio perro. Su hembra acababa de darle un ultimátum con el sexo.

Eso era imposible.

– Esa maldita perra del demonio no puede haber sido capaz de dejarme sin sexo durante una temporada –. Gruñó. Sentía como su sangre yôukai iba despertando a medida que iba asimilando lo dicho por Kagome. – ¡Jodida hembra! ¡No puedes decirme eso y largarte como alma que lleva el demonio! ¡Ven aquí y dímelo otra vez a la cara!

Sabía que las marcas moradas que aparecían en su rostro cuando empezaba a transformarse ya estaban presentes, pero no dejaría que su sangre lo dominase. Era su hembra, la madre de sus futuros cachorros y la compañera que estaría a su lado durante el resto de sus días. Además era una simple humana. Una frágil humana. Por ello no debía perder el control. Se merecía un castigo, sin duda alguna, pero no por ello pondría en riesgo su vida. Ella debía aprender quién era el macho alfa y saber que jamás debía darle un ultimátum de tal medida. Porque, joder, el sexo con esa hembra era malditamente bueno y adictivo.

Se levantó del lecho y cogió sus pantalones. Los colocó en su lugar y salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrar a Kagome. Rastreó su aroma y lo siguió, hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta del baño.

Se escuchaba el susurro del agua golpear contra la cerámica.

– ¡Kagome abre la maldita puerta! – Rugió Inuyasha.

– ¿Y si no lo hago? – Contraatacó Kagome.

– Arrancaré la puerta de su lugar y luego aprenderás quién soy.

Esperó unos segundos y escuchó como unos débiles pasos se aproximaban. A continuación, la puerta se abrió ligeramente, dejando ver a una tímida Kagome vestida de la misma forma en que había abandonado la habitación.

– ¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha? – Susurró levemente la morena.

– ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirme eso? ¿Cómo se te ha pasado por la cabeza? – Rugió una vez más el muchacho.

Kagome se encogió en sí misma, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña, y se escudó tras la puerta. Como si eso fuese a detener a un hanyô enfurecido.

– Soy tu compañero –. Y sin más argumentos, entró por la puerta con algo de brusquedad, obligándola a apartarse de ese trozo de madera.

Tiró de ella por el brazo derecho, haciendo que chocase con su firme pecho. Internó sus garras en la cabellera oscura de ella, apremiando a Kagome a alzar su rostro para enfrentar sus ojos.

Batallaron entre ellos con sólo sus miradas, sabiendo que no eran necesarias las palabras en esos momentos.

Sin saber quién ni en qué momento lo habían hecho, sus labios chocaron con rudeza. Un gruñido de triunfo resonó en el pecho del hanyô y del mismo modo un gemido femenino quedó ahogado en mitad del beso.

Las garras subían y bajaban por los senderos que ya habían sido explorados con anterioridad, aunque eso no significaba que fuese suficiente. En cambio, una de las manos femeninas estaba anclada a esa sedosa cabellera plateada, mientras la otra jugaba con una de las orejas del medio demonio, _excitándolo_.

Inuyasha se separó de los delicados labios y dirigió su boca al oído de Kagome.

– Nadie se cree esa faceta inocente tuya, Kag –. Ronroneó Inuyasha.

– Qué-qué dices Inuyasha – , exclamó ella.

Mas el hanyô no dio respuesta. En lugar de eso, la besó arduamente tratando de sacar a esa fiera que ella lleva dentro. Esa que a él le encanta domar en esas situaciones.

Acarició con pereza las marcas en el cuello de Kagome, sus marcas. Era lo mejor que había hecho en su larga vida y eran imborrables. Así que esa mujer malcriada, chillona, salvaje y apasionada era suya por el resto de sus días.

Mordió con algo de fuerza los labios de ella haciéndolos hincharse más y que se tornaran, aún más, de ese color carmín que ahora los adornaba.

La imagen de ella con los ojos entrecerrados, con unos labios arrebatadores y el pelo más salvaje de lo habitual, era una imagen por la que llegaría a matar. Cómo lo encendía esa _perra_.

Hizo que ella colocase sus piernas en su cintura mientras que él la sujetaba por los muslos para que no cayese. Siempre sin romper el beso. Y se dirigió a la bañera que ella había preparado. Porque pensaba demostrar el porqué no podían estar sin sexo.

Lamió el cuello de ella, obligándola a liberar un ligero grito con su nombre. Él, por su contra, gruñó el de ella. Porque la excitación era demasiada y _era hora de empezar el juego. _No más preliminares, ni compasión. Sólo pasión, jadeos y gritos bañados con su nombre.

– You shook me all night long, Inuyasha –. Murmuró Kagome antes de perder la cabeza.

El ahori de ella y los pantalones de él se perdieron en el camino.

Los gemidos, los gruñidos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar por más tiempo. El agua y el sudor escurriendo por ambos cuerpos apoyados en la fría cerámica. Y los embistes de un descontrolado Inuyasha eran lo único importante en ese momento.

_Porque, finalmente, sí habría sexo para Inuyasha. _


End file.
